What Will It Take?
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: [This has been edited and improved.] What will it take to convince two vampires with special abilities to join the Volturi? What will it take to throw away their life of freedom, only to join the Volturi? Otherwise known as the 'Mafia of Vampires', 'Vampire Government' and 'Royal Family of Vampires'.


**Re-writing a load of my Twilight stories again. This one is about how my OCs, who are Caius and Athenodora's children (changed the Caius/Athenodora storyline slightly, they had the girls when they were still human but Athenodora was too young to take care of them), came to the Volturi. This is roughly set the early 1500s, not long after America was discovered. That's right; I've been doing my research. So, if anything is wrong (mainly dates) blame Google.**

**Note: After I have finished my re-writes the others will be deleted.**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. I only own Siobhan and Melissa and their storyline/background.**

"Brother, where do you suppose your children are?" Aro asked, looking curious. The leaders and guard were currently gathered in a room together.

"I have been asking myself the same thing." Caius muttered, glancing over to Aro. "Why do you need to know?"

"I was just... Wondering. They are, by human years, Alec and Jane's age..." Aro glanced over at Alec and Jane who were the most recent members of the Volturi. "It would be nice for them to have company of their own age. Perhaps, Athenodora will know?"

"There's a possibility. They exchange letters. The girls are very... Curious. They travel a lot," Caius explained. "The last I heard was that they were travelling with a tribe of witches," Caius couldn't help but smirk at Alec and Jane's fidgeting and expression, "in Egypt."

"It would be lovely to see them again." Aro smiled to himself. His tone was that quite high and cheerful tone.

Caius glared at one of the guard, "Find out from Athenodora if she knows where my daughters are." The guard immediately obeyed, in fear that Caius would have him killed if he didn't listen.

"Why are we all gathered here...?" Felix enquired. He wondered why Aro had gathered everyone if it was just about Alec and Jane finding a friend.

"If they do come home... You must be prepared." Demetri sneered, immediately getting a glare from Caius. "I swear to God they gain enjoyment from torturing me."

"What have they ever done to you?" Heidi asked, sounding rather defensive. It was more that she wanted Demetri to say out loud what they had done to him rather than defending them.

"Let's see... Compelled me to repeatedly walk into a wall, told you that I fancy you, then they told Felix that I broke his chamber door when it was them-" Demetri begun to rant, but everyone decided to ignore him so he was left talking to himself.

"Master," Jane begun; her voice sounded angelic and peaceful. Definitely not Jane at all. She was more 'cute but violent'.

"Please, dear, address me as 'Aro'!" Aro said with a bright smile; he was feeling very optimistic at the moment due to convincing himself the girls would just come to the Volturi without any complaints.

"Aro..." Jane corrected, "Who are these 'friends for me and Alec' that you speak of?"

Aro dismissed the other guard, holding back Jane and Alec. "Siobhan and Melissa... They are two of the eldest vampires in the world. They are twins, just like you. Only they are identical. The only way of telling them apart is that Siobhan as brown hair and tends to talk a lot and Melissa is blonde and slightly more quiet. By human age, they are the same age as you but by the age of a vampire they are centuries are years old. They have a very special ability, which helps them to survive as well as being strong and courageous," Aro looked into the corner wisely. The twins became intrigued by the story and sat down. "They possess a very rare ability which enables them to control the mind. One look in your eyes and they can tell you to do something and with no choice, you do it. They compel you. Many centuries ago, they lived here with us. As I said, they are very courageous. They also like to be independent and go one what they call 'adventures'. We haven't seen them in many years because they are always travelling and discovering new things. Demetri last found them in North America, over a century ago."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," Alec interrupted when Aro finished talking, "But, how could they have been in America when it has only recently been discovered? America was only discovered in 1492; that would have been 20 years ago."

"That you are correct," Marcus spoke up, having barely spoken the whole evening. "America was 'discovered' by Christopher Columbus in 1492. However, there were a group of humans that had discovered it before him. It was a wealthy land and the landowners kept it a secret. I believe Siobhan once referred to them as the Vikings."

"If the Vikings kept it a secret then how did Siobhan and Melissa find out?" Jane asked curiously.

"They have travelled with many tribes of witches over the years," Caius once again smirked at Jane and Alec's expressions. "Oh, dear... I do seem to have hit a nerve... As I was saying, they travelled with many different tribes. It was at that period of time that they were currently travelling with some witches from Greece, who knew of a witch from where the Vikings lived. It was known to them as 'Vinland'. The witch told them about a country of food fortune and wealth. It was then that they travelled there. From that they travelled with the Vikings."

"You see, as a vampire, life can get very boring. The same thing, every day. Every month, year... Decade." Marcus said with no emotion. Living without Didyme pained him. He wasn't overly pleased about living his vampire life alone, put it that way. "The twins seem to like to live their life to the fullest."

There was a knock at the door; it was the guard Caius had sent off. "Masters, I have come to inform you about the whereabouts of Lady Siobhan and Lady Melissa," he said, looking wary of Caius' glare. "It seems that that they liked it very much in America and stayed there."

"Who are they with? Are they alone?" Caius questioned.

"That is what your wife said. They sent her a letter, not long ago. Going to stay there for a while, they said. Like it there, they said." The guard looked more than relieved to be dismissed.

"Looks like we shall be going on a little... Adventure." Aro grinned, looking enthusiastic.

"'We'?" Marcus echoed. He was never the one to be excited or remotely happy about leaving the castle.

"If you insist on constantly complaining then perhaps you shouldn't come!" Caius snapped, turning his glare to focus on Marcus.

"Calm down, brother." Aro said in a hushed tone as he raised a hand. "No. Caius, Alec, Jane, Demetri and I shall go, Marcus. Someone has to be in charge. Oh, this is exciting! We can surprise them! Perhaps they will even properly join the Volturi as... 'The Daughters of a Leader'. It it a position that I have just came up with."

"You know how they feel about joining, Aro." Caius pointed out. "They refuse every time... Not to mention they also insult you in every way possible."

"That is where Alec and Jane come in!" Aro smiled gleefully; Alec and Jane looked curious. "I have a theory that they may stay providing they have vampires of their own age."

"You can tell them that. There's a high possibility they will refuse to leave a throw a tantrum." Luckily for Caius and everyone else that was going, Aro didn't seem to take it into account what Caius meant. Aro quickly gathered them all up – it took a while to convince Demetri but he was the best tracker, their only chance of finding Siobhan and Melissa as soon as possible – and left without hesitation.


End file.
